Four Swords: Octopus!
by mamamu-yan
Summary: After a trip to the Lakeside Laboratory, Red grows a fear of octopuses! Then one hot day, the Links decide to go the Lake but Red throws a fit on going. Will he be able to have fun and conquer his fear?...Pft, it's a Red story, so what do you think?


**Author's comment: Well, this is my first story I'm uploading onto ...~ I actually wrote this story back in January of this year, but I didn't have an account here at the time. And when I did get this account, I was still a little edgy on submitting my work because...I'm not much of a writer, but I'm more of a drawer; but I still LOVE to write stories. 3 I do want to become a better writer, so I encourage the reviews strongly for this piece~ I'll accept them all, and hopefully use them all in the future~ And if I get the I get the reviews I need on this story, then I'll post other OneShots of mine...~ So please, don't hesitate. C:**

**Alright, now to talk about the story itself...xD It's a rather long story; I originally wrote it in chapters when I was...about 12, but I decided I didn't want to this time. It would be stupid. xD It IS based off of something...and I will give you a cookie if you can guess where this idea is from..~ HINT:...it's from a GREAT kid's show from when I was little...eue (And for those people on DeviantArt who read this already and knows what it is, don't spoil it for everyone else! xD Very mild yaoi is involved but if you squint your eyes and tilt your head towards the screen, you can see mentioned couples.  
><strong>

**I do not own Nintendo, The Links, or the idea of this story but the writing is mine. Enjoy~**

"Welcome to my Laboratory!"

The young blue eyes of the smallest, kindest Link explored the waters behind the thick glass of the fish tank at the Lakeside Laboratory the Links were visiting for the day.

Vio, the boldest and brightest Link of the five, decided that a little lesson on ocean life would help them on their travels just in case they run into a sea monster, then they'll know how to defeat it. Their shadow, who is...Shadow, instantly agreed to Vio's idea to visit the Laboratory, and threatened the other Links to go too. That was no surprise, Shadow always seems to be on Vio's side...

Once they got there, the Laboratory's owner gave them a friendly greet and allowed them to come inside and take a tour. As they walked in, there was a small wooden table off to the side with many potions and books, which Vio couldn't help but look over at. The rest of the Laboratory had large tanks filled with the sea creatures, Octorocks, electric eels, small Zora eggs that had yet to be hatched, and hundreds of different species of fish.

Vio was the most fascinated, examining the creatures and asking all sorts of questions about them. Shadow pretended to show an interest in some of it just to impress Vio, but cursed himself when no one was paying attention. The leader of the group, Green, seemed interested, but he'd rather not spend all day looking at fish. The hot head of the group, Blue, couldn't care less, and Red, the one who was currently looking at the small fish, only paid attention to how cute the fish were.

"Look at all the fishies!" Red pressed the palm of his hands against the clear glass, watching all the fish swim past his face. He paused when he spotted a tiny white fish hide behind a piece of coral. "Aw, look at that tiny one!" He giggled.

"Yeah, they probably get eaten by the sharks later on."

Red whirled around with a look of shock on his face. "N-No!"

Red's blue counterpart held his stomach as he broke out into laughter at his crude joke. His laughing though was cut short with a light smack on the back of his head by Vio, who was standing right behind him when he said that.

"Oww!" Blue placed a hand on the spot Vio had smacked.

The purple Link looked at Blue, glaring straight at him, but it was soon washed away when he looked down at the shimmering eyes of his smaller clone.

"He's only kidding, Red. The fish get their own separate food. Even the sharks."

Hearing him say that made Red relax and smile up at the smart Link. "Oh, okay!"

"Whoa, check out that shark!" boomed a voice from across the Laboratory.

Green and his shadow stood at the largest tank in the room, over at the "Creatures of the Deep" area. Shadow seemed to be more interested in this than what he had previously seen, so did Green. Blue didn't hesitate to rush over toward them, Red following in tow, but Vio was cautious when approaching the tank, due to...an un known reason. **(1)**

The large, menacing shark was swimming around in a slow, continuous circle up at the top of the water that didn't seem to show much of it. The small red Link timidly peeked out from behind his bigger clone up at the enormous shark swimming above them.

"He doesn't look too scary..."

Blue looked down with a wide smirk that seemed to make Red's stomach turn. "Wait till you see its teeth."

The shark made it's way down to face the Links, it's pearly white fangs poking out in a threatening way that didn't seem to scare the small Link.

"Do you think he goes to the dentist?"

Blue simply replied with a facepalm.

"Hey, there's the octopus!" Shadow shouted, pointing his fingering toward the other end of the tank.

Red's eyes peered up at his tall shadow, a hint of innocence sparkling in them.

"What's an Octo-?"

The second Red turned his head toward the end Shadow was pointing to, his pupils narrowed in horror when he saw a fierce eye glaring right back at him, sending chills down his spine. He began to back up from the tank, accidentally bumping into Vio who had just been standing a few inches away from them.

Blue's reaction to the octopus was a bit different. Instead, he began to laugh and point at the over- sized sea creature. "Look how dumb it looks!"

Shadow seemed to smirk in reply, pulling the corners of his mouth apart and sticking his tongue out in a teasing way. "NEEEEY!"

"U-umm, Shadow..." Green meekly spoke when noticing the octopus's reaction.

Laughing at his shadow's ridiculous face, Blue did the same, pulling the bottom of his eyes down and doing the same action with his tongue. The faces the two Links were making started to anger the octopus as it began to pound its twisted tentacles against the thick glass, making a rumble throughout the Laboratory. With each pound the octopus made, Red flinched and cringed, resulting to warm tears cornering his eyes.

He clutched onto his purple companion and sniffled. "M-Make it go away..."

"No, no, no!" The Laboratory owner rushed over when the rumbling began, "Please don't tease the creatures! You'll make them upset!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the irritated octopus. "Whatever..."

Blue copied his shadow and waltzed away from the "Creatures of the Deep" area, and awkward Green followed behind.

Nuzzling his face in the back of purple tunic, Red sniffled back his tears and refused to pull away. "C-can we go home now...?"

Vio glanced down, a worried look spreading across his face when he saw his smaller counterpart cowering himself away from all the fish.

"Okay, Red."

"And the itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout!"

After that educational trip to the Laboratory and the accoutrement with the octopus, Vio suggested that Red should take a hot bath, to keep his mind off of what happened today and to relax his body. Red didn't abstain, and went straight off to the bathroom. He got ready, steamy water and extra bubbles; just the way he likes it. Including his favorite bath time toys. Soon after he slipped in, he spread the warm water all over his skin and dipped his head back to wet his hair fully. By no time, Red's mind was cleared and relaxed, and nothing better to have a good time in the bath is singing your favorite song.

"Down came..."

There was a creak.

Red froze and glanced over his soapy shoulder at the door...that he could of sworn was closed a minute ago and not opened a crack like it was now. Turning his head back to the front, he couldn't take his eyes off the suddenly opened door. His heart began to beat widely in his chest at the uncomfortable feeling of being watched in the bathtub.

"D-Down came the rain a-and..."

Red still didn't feel safe and began to search the tub; under the water, through the bubbles, until he finally took a peek up the faucet and-

"OCTOPUS!"

Hitching back a gasp, Red looked up above his head to see a black rubber spider dangling right in his face by a piece of string attached by a long stick. Tears fell freely from his eyes when he felt his heart stop at the feeling of the spider on his head. He tried desperately to get away, but failed, seeing the spider drop from the string and land right in the water.

"HELP!" Red shrieked, stumbling out of the bathtub with half of the water mixed with bubbles sploshed out with his fall and rushing out of the bathroom door. He missed the hysterical Blue laughing his head off hiding behind the door.

"OCTOPUS, OCTOPUS!"

Red shoved passed Green who was about to walk into the bathroom until he was stopped when seeing his counterpart, naked, with a ring of bubbles covering his entire waist. "Huh?"

He zipped right passed Shadow who was on the staircase and was now standing there completely dumbfounded of what he just witnessed.

"There goes the last lingering thread of my heterosexuality..." Shadow mumbled under his breath.

Barging into Vio's bedroom, the half naked Red cried his way over to the closet, "O-OCTOPUS!" he screamed the last time before slamming the closet door and staying there.

The shocked and bewildered look on the smartest Link's face explained itself clear enough at that un called interruption.

"W-What the..!" was all Vio managed to say as he was sitting on his bed with his book dropped from his hands before turning toward his bedroom door with the most fierce and murderous glare you would never want to see.

"Aaaand, I'm really sorry, aaand I promise not to do it again..."

Blue had finally able to spit out that un meaningful apology when Vio had caught him on the bathroom floor, laughing hysterically. He stood at the end of Vio's bed, hands in his pajama pants pocket and a bored expression on his face.

"C'mon," He took his hands out and threw them up in the air in a dramatic way, "It was just a joke!"

Vio sat at the headboard of his bed with an arm around Red, who was huddled up in a ball with his fuzzy bath towel wrapped firmly around him, shivering.

"Not a very funny one." Vio snapped coldly at his blue clone. He slowly moved his hand that was wrapped around Red's shoulder up and down his shuddering back, trying to calm his body down. Red only dared to look up from Vio's shoulder once, and when he met eye contact with Blue, he turned away.

Blue opened his mouth to protest something he might of regretted but was interrupted by Vio.

"Now go to bed, and leave Red along the rest of the night."

The blue Link's eyes grew wide. "Hell no, you can't-"

"Blue!"

"Alright, fine!" Blue spun around and stomped out the room, slamming the door on his way.

Once the he heard the door slam shut, Red peered up from his counterpart's shoulder with innocent, yet worried eyes. "Is he...m-mad at me?"

"I doubt it," Vio said, "He's clearly more frustrated with me."

Red snuggled a bit closer to Vio for warmth, to the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but a towel. **(2)**

Vio gave Red a quick but painless squeak around the shoulder and looks down at the innocent Link, smiling warmly. "Feel better?"

Red simply pouted, turning his head away when he felt a bit guilty for saying this.

"I hope an octopus teaches him a lesson."

The following day seemed to take forever to end. There was a current heat wave washing through Hyrule, one of the few the land ever has. People were trying to find a way to fight off the heat, either wearing lighter clothes or spending the day at Hylia Lake to cool off. Others, would just stay at home and...at least try to relax.

"Sweet Din..." Blue breathed out as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

Blue sat slumped down at his seat on the white bench they had out on the front porch, lazily fanning himself with his left hand. Vio, who was trying to enjoy is book next to him, eventually started fanning himself with the pages of his book.

"I can't stand this sweltering heat anymore..."

Red, who was playing on the front lawn with his teddy bear, didn't seem to mind the brutal temperature. He was too busy playing "Super Hero" with the bear that he never noticed his other two clones sweating in the heat or Green walking out onto the porch with the others.

"Ahh..." Green pulled away from his ice, cold glass of lemonade in his hand and looked out across their acre of land. "That's the stuff..."

Blue looked behind him and frowned at Green having the drink. "Where did you get that?"

The green hero pointed to the screen door behind him. "I got the last of the lemonade."

"The _last_?" Blue growled, arising from his seat on the bench and marching over to his counterpart, "what if I wanted some?"

Green frowned in reply. "Well, maybe you should have gotten some before!"

Grabbing the collar of his tunic, Blue roughly shoved Green against the screen door and raised his fist above his head, preparing to deck his green clone square in the face. "I'll get you...!"

"Enough!"

Green and Blue both froze and turned their heads toward Vio who was now standing with his hands on his hips and an aggravated look on his usually calm face. "It's all obvious we can't these high temperatures, but this is too much."

He snatched his book from his seat on the bench and headed towards them.

During this time, Blue had let go of his leader and crossed his arms in a way to tell that whatever Vio was planning to do wasn't going to faze him. "Watcha gonna do about it?"

The bold Link swiftly turned around and flashed them an unpredictable smile.

"We'll have to go to the Lake!"

Red stopped the minute he heard Vio's announcement and looked over at them alarmed.

"No!"

"I'm not going."

"What?"

The Links have been packing for their trip to the Lake despite Red's outburst before, but while the small Link sat on the picnic basket, beach towel draped over his shoulders and in his swim trunks, he repeated himself a little more clearly. "I'm not going and that's final!"

The blue hero smirked at the younger boy's plead and leaned over his head. "You're not still scared about that octopus thing, are ya?"

Red pouted and let out a cute huff. "No!"

Green was down on his knees stuffing his beach towel in their traveling tote bag when he looked up at Vio. "Don't octopuses live in the oceans only?"

Vio nodded in agreement with Green's observation, "That's correct, Green," he looked down at the hunched up Red under the towel, "so you'll have nothing to worry about."

Red continued to pout even with the comfort from his fellow Links.

The screen door swung open with a loud thud that caught all the Link's attention. "Holy hell, is it hot out here!" exclaimed the shadowy figure in the doorway.

"Hey Shadow!" **(3) **Green greeted him with a smile, like he does with everybody.

His shadow wiped the back of his hand across his brow and kept it there to block the sensitive sunlight from shining in his dark, gleaming eyes. "Where are you guys heading off to anyway?"

"The lake." Blue simply replied. He kept glancing over at Red, who was still huddled up in the thick towel. "Want to come with?"

The shadow disagreed with the idea at first but shrugged it off after he thought about it for a moment. "I guess. It would be nice to be out of that basement..."**(4)**

"Well lets get going then!" Green cheered with that same enthusiasm he does whenever they're about to set out on an adventure. Everyone set out on their way toward Hylia Lake, a depressed Red fallowing in tow.

"I don't want to go!"

Every Hylian, any race that was currently on the beach **(5)**stopped and turned when they heard a cry of a child from the back gates of the entrance that seemed to interrupt the peaceful atmosphere. Shadow casually walked onto the sand with a fussy Red slumped over his shoulder, pounding his weak fists against the darker Link's lean back. The tears rolling down Red's face gave a pink tint to his cheeks with all the weeping and crying he was doing since they first passed the welcome sign a few feet back. The people who are sprawled out on their beach towels or playing any games stopped and turned to the group that just entered, whispering rude remarks to each other.

"Why did they bring that horrid child here?" scolded an elderly woman.

"Someone wanna shut that kid up?" shouted an over weighted man from the crowd.

Vio scanned the beach and felt his cheeks grow hot at the rude welcoming they got once they stepped out. "How humiliating..."

Shadow didn't seem to notice, nor did he seem to care and just kept walking on, ignoring the squirms and kicks against his body. Green kept his head down, hoping no one would consider him a part of the group. "Maybe we should just go back home.."

"Oh hell no!" Blue and Shadow shouted in unison.

"We walked all the way here, there's no way we're going back!" the shadow tightened his grip around Red's mid section to stop his fussing.

Red, who had noticed and heard all the murmurs and remarks coming from the harsh crowd, had finally calmed down a bit since they walked in but kept the tears flowing from his eyes.

"I-I...*hic* I wanna go home..."

"Drop him, Shadow," Blue commanded, "Since you can't handle your own damn clone."

Shadow rolled his eyes in response as he handed the small weeping Red over to Blue who gently took him in his arms. The strong Link held the weak Link securely in his arms for a few moments and whispered in his ear.

"Red, listen, we walked all the way here, and we're not going back. Get over the octopus thing and enjoy the Lake."

With those last few words, Blue carefully let Red slip from his arms and on the ground where he stood there with big eyes; but no tears. Blue continued to walk, not noticing that his fellow warriors were standing there in astonishment at what he did with Red…or that familiar smirk coming from Vio's lips.

"Nice comforting there, Blue." He smirked even wider once he caught up to him.

Cheeks flaring up, Blue stopped in his tracks and watched Vio walked right past him with half of their belongings in hand. "H-Hey shut up, at least I got him to stop crying!"

After a few minutes since the crying subsided, everyone went back to their own things, forgetting about that un expected entrance the Links made. They continued walking further on the beach until they reached a quiet little spot, not to close to the water or busy with people. As Vio and Green set up the spot with their food, towels and umbrella, Blue, and along with Shadow, both discarded their shirts and races each other toward the water.

"Last one to the water is a rotten cucco egg!" Blue panted out as they ran closer to the water.

"Yeah..." Shadow looked down at their running feet through the dust of the sand and a smirked creeped on his lips. "Hey Blue, your shoe lace is untied!"

"Wha-?" Blue skid to a quick stop to look down at his feet but shortly realized what Shadow just pulled. "Hey wait a minute!" he yelled, "I'm not even wearing any sho-"

The strong Link glared straight ahead at his sneaky shadow doing a canon ball into the crisp water and letting out a triumphant laugh.

"Arrg, Shadow I'm gonna kill you!" Blue laughed the same way and ran even faster than he was going before Shadow distracted him.

Red's eyes wondered across the vast Lake before landing on his two counterparts rough housing in the water together. His depression seemed to stick with him every moment, every moment he was them laughing and having fun, every moment he sees a stranger kid having fun in the water. Knees pulled to his chest and chin resting on top of them, Red looked down next to him at his green leader laying down on his towel, hands behind his head and eyes calmly shut.

"Green..." Red whispered, gently shaking Green's elbow, "C-Can you make them come back...? I wanna play with them..."

The green hero cracked open an eye and peered up at him. "Well, why don't you go in the water and play?"

Red glanced out at the water, pulling his knees tighter to his chest. "B-But I can't.."

Looking at Red's expression, then where his gaze was, Green couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. That trick must have really taken a toll on Red. He slightly nudged Vio's knee to get his attention and watched him place his book on his lap. With the sunglasses sliding down to the bridge of his nose, Vio peered down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"Five minutes, that's all I'm asking."

"What? No way, this is our own time!"

Vio stood arm crossed at his shadow who didn't like the idea of playing with Red for five short minutes. With that stern look in the purple Link's eyes, they knew they didn't have any other choice. "Please, Red needs someone to play with, and you know he refuses to go in the water."

Shadow snarled at the Link's words but smirked and threw it back with an insult that had no relation with the situation they're in. "So do you."

Vio's brow furrowed, but it slowly disappeared when he glanced down at the calm waves wash over his feet, causing him the flinch back and regret it right after. It was true, Vio did have a...small phobia of water, **(6)**and it was rare for him to go even a few inches in the vicinity of water, making it a surprise that he would allow it to touch his feet like he was now.

"Look," he placed his hand on his forehead, "just occupy him for five short minutes. That's all I need."

Blue had been looking at his smaller clone, sitting all alone under the umbrella with nothing else to do but look out helplessly at the other kids having a fun time. At that moment, a felt a guilty feeling in his stomach.

"Shadow, let's just do it."

"Huh?"

He turned away from his gaze at Red and back at his shadow.

"It's just for five minutes, how bad can it be?"

"Wanna take what you said back now?"

The moment Blue and Shadow walked back on shore, Red was so ecstatic and happy that they came back to play, he got a little carried away with his game...to the two of them anyway.

"Okay, when I yell help, you two come and save me!"

Red stood in the middle of a badly drawn circle in the sand, lumps of wet sand placed around it as if they were mountains and his beach towel tied to his head like a vail. Shadow and Blue, or Red's personal knights, stood outside of the circle, holding two long tree branches to represent lances.

The small boy had just explained how he was going to yell for help, but when the two Links saw that he was standing there in his circle, grinning that sweet, innocent smile of his, they exchanged looks and they both knew how irritated this was getting.

"Uhh," Blue began with an un easy tone, "...help?"

"No, I'm the princess!"

A groan rose from Shadow's throat when he slapped his hand on his forehead.

Girlish giggles reached the ears of both Shadow and Blue from a few feet away. A group of teenage girls, around the age of the Links, were watching their little game of knights and princesses, and by the the hysteric giggles coming from them, it was clear the two boys had embarrassed themselves beyond belief.

When spotting the girls, Shadow's eyes went wide for a moment before turning toward his blue counterpart with his shocked expression turning into a threatening glare.

"I am never going to the beach with you guys again." He scowled lowly enough so the girls won't hear, but so Blue could.

Red was oblivious the the giggling but wasn't ready to end their game.

"Now, when the big, mean dragon comes and carries me away yo-"

"Red!" came Vio's zoned out voice from the far off distance.

Tugging off his vail, the red Link jumped over the circle's line and rushes over to Vio. "Yeeees~?" The tone of his voice was clear that his mind was finally taken off the octopus fiasco. When Vio called after Red, that was the signal for Blue and Shadow to know that their time with Red has finally ended, and gave each other a high five after tossing their tree branches to the side.

After having a word with Vio, Red's spirits were dragged down and were now following him as he made his way back over to his other clones. "Vio said times up..."

"Yes!" Shadow threw his fist up in the air with victory and nudging Blue in preparation to race towards the water.

"...But you'll have to play with me again later." Red finished in a low, guilty voice that he knew would upset the other two.

The shadow rolled his eyes through clenched teeth at the news. "Fiiine." He groaned. He decided not to worry about that now, and gave Blue a shove to get him out of his daydream.

Blue snapped out of his daze from looking at Red sullenly making his way back over to their spot on the sand, crawling on his hands and knees into the tent he made with the extra beach towels and a tree branch.

"Umm, yeah, sure!

The two of them yet again raced down into the water, but having Green join along with them, leaving Vio all alone with their belongings, his book and his thoughts...and a sad Red in his tent.

Shadow gripped the edge of the swimming platform that was far out in the waters and pulled himself up on top of it, ignoring the fact there was a ladder attach to it that you could use to climb on it. "So what's the deal with Red, anyway?"

Green had previously attempted to float on his back, but was failing when he wasn't able to keep his body weight even. "I dunno..." He lifted himself up from the water and looked over at Vio sitting in his spot on the beach. "He's been acting weird ever since we got home from the Laboratory that day."

Blue climbed on the swim platform next to Shadow (obviously missing the ladder right there) and shook his blond, shaggy hair from the sea salt water, resulting Shadow to block his face from the water droplets hitting him in the face. "I know why, it's the whole Octopus deal."

"Seriously?" Shadow asked with a scoff, "a damn octopus?" He turned his head out toward the vast waters of the lake, "...what a wuss."

"Hey!"

Blue stood up abruptly, glaring down at his dark shadow in a defensive way toward Red, "So what if Red had a fear? You hate the light, but we don't make fun of you for it!"

The sudden flare-up by the hot-headed Link left him, and his two counterparts dumbfounded.

"Jeez, Blue" Shadow grumbled as he shifted awkwardly at his seat on the platform.

"Yeah, he was just joking, Blue..." Green nervously smiled.

A blush broke out across Blue's face in embarrassment and quickly turned away. "N-no no I knew that..! I'm n-not defending Red or anything-just give him a break, alright?"

Their shadow carelessly nodded, pretending to listen at Blue's poor excuse but smirked and shoved the stronger Link off the platform, making him land in the water. "Yeah, do something useful with your mouth, will yeah?"

Vio opened the flap of the tent, roasting heat instantly hit him in the face as the tent is taking in so much hot air. He looked ahead to the corner as his eyes fell upon Red. He was sitting in his previous position; knees pulled to his chest and chin resting on top of them, looking straight a head with a helpless look in his usual sparkling eyes.

"Aren't you warm in here?" Vio asked when he crawled all the way in.

"I'm hiding..." Red meekly said, "..c-can you close the flap?"

Seeing how far Red is going with this deal, had Vio at the end of his rope. He placed a hand on top of Red's, making the sad boy look up at him with his darkened eyes.

"Red," he began in a soft, reassuring tone, "I swear, there are no octopuses in the Lake, they only live in oceans. So please, don't spend the whole afternoon in this boiling tent. Go out and play with the others in the water, okay?"

Red continued to look ahead as he listened to Vio's words. Taking a deep breath in, he looked up at his taller counterpart. "..You promise?"

Vio smiled, a charming, alluring smile. "I promise."

The younger boy sniffled. Then smiled, a one close to Vio's. "Okay..."

With that, Red and Vio crawled out of the sweltering tent and watched their other fellow warriors tackle each other in the water.

The three Links out in the Lake spent most of their time tackling each other, diving or doing canon balls off the swimming raft. The waves began to get rougher over time, and they would dare each other to dive underneath the big waves, which was no big deal to Blue or Shadow, but they would later take it back when they rose to the surface with some sort of sea plant stuck in their mouths; mainly seaweed. And speaking of seaweed, there were a lot of that. They would find chunks of it left on the platform when a massive wave would wash over them.

"Yuck, watch out!" Shadow let out a whoop of laughter as he tossed a big ball of seaweed over toward Blue who just popped up from the water surface after diving in.  
>"Eww, Shadooow!" Blue groaned, but couldn't help but chuckle when he pulled the ball off his head.<p>

Green made a giggle snort and slapped a hand over his mouth to control his laughter. "Looks like a dead octopus..!"

Shadow's laughter continued to echo across the waters, and it was even possible for it to be heard on land. He fell back on his back on the platform. "I-It does…!"

The blue Link finally started to laugh like his other two clones were laughing, and wrapped the loose seaweed leaves around his neck as if he was being strangled by it. "H-Help!" he choked out a laugh, "Octopus!"

Back on the shore, Red was happily playing in the sand, building a neat sandcastle with no care until Blue's fake cries reached his ears.

"Heelp! I'm being attacked by an octopus!"

Red snapped his head up. "Blue?"

He stood up from his spot in the sand and ran over to where the tide ended. "B-Blue?"

Off in the distance, he spotted Green and Shadow by the platform, holding their stomach in hysterics and then he saw Blue...choking! Blue was being choked by an octopus!

Red's little heart began to slam in his ribcage at the sight of Blue, BLUE, being attacked by something in the water, and that made Red tremble in his knees.

"V-Vio..." he stuttered, "B-Blue needs our help!"

Vio had taken a break from his book, and was trying to rest his eyes before Red interrupted him. "What's that, Red?"

"Blue..!" His voice was beginning to tremble, pointing frantically out at the water to where Blue was crying for help, and his cries continue to ring out.

"HEEELP! HELP MEEE~!"

Red got even more scared at the fact Green and Shadow were _laughing_at him when clearly, he was in a state of death!

"N-no..." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "B-BLUE, HOLD ON!"

Back out into the waters, the two Links were in tears on how realistic and stupid Blue was making this. He eventually began to pull himself under water, pretending he was being dragged down by the fake "octopus" in the water.

"HEEL-" he gasped out for air before pulling himself down again "HEE-;" he popped up one more time-

"I'LL SAVE YOU, BLUE!"

Green's laughing went to a halt when he heard Red's voice nearby and saw him swimming in the water, with a slight petrified looking Vio holding him up for support as the smaller boy doggy paddled his way over to them.

Shadow lifted himself from the platform and wiped the mix of sea salt water and his tear from his cheek as soon as he heard Green's laughing stopped and Red's voice.

Blue instantly froze in his drowning actions, dropping the seaweed and looking in shock that both Red and..._Vio_were out in the water.

Panting for air, Red opened his watery eyes as a wave of relief washed over him to see his blue counterpart was safe.

"B-Blue..." he spat out some salt water he got in his mouth during the process of swimming over there, " y-you're alive..!"

Vio grunted when he lifted Red up on the platform next to Shadow, desperately grabbing the edge of it for support.

Red giggled. "That...that was kinda fun!"

Vio continued to pant, trying to look at his fellow Links with a stern look but mixed in with the seriousness was that uncomfortable feeling of being in the water, his biggest fears.

"R-Red said...he...heard Blue crying for...help?"

"Uhh," Shadow panted, still holding his stomach to control his laughing temptations, "w-we were only fooling around.."

The purple Link's face grew more serious than it just was, that terrorize look gone for a moment. "Do you know how dangerous that is! What if was actually in danger?"

"Ahh.." Green nervously rubbed the back of his head when he felt the guiltiness creep in, "Sorry Vi..we didn't know it would worry Red.."

Blue, this whole time, was surprisingly quiet even though he caused all this trouble. He couldn't believe that Red would worry that much about him being attacked...he would actually risk going in the water while he was clearly scared of some-

"Don't ever call for help unless you really need it." Vio's sharp voice cut into his personal thoughts.

"Yes, we know..." Shadow and Green both said in unison.

Vio didn't bother to double check with Blue, as he was already on his was back to the surface.

"Again, horsey, again!"

"C'mon Red, I'm tired..."

After that brave attempt to save Blue even when he was scared of something that he thought was in the water, Red never got out of the water since, and it was already sun down by the time Blue was exhausted of Red's hyper playing the rest of the afternoon.

Red sat on Blue's back like he was on a horse, and Blue stood on his hands and knees at low tide in the water when everyone who was at the Lake had packed up and gone home. Letting out a groan, Blue finally collapsed of complete exhaustion the second Red hoped back on his back, asking him to flip him back in the water.

Vio and Green, like how they set up in the beginning, finished packing up their belongings as Vio walked over to the two Links still in the water.

"Alright you two, time to go!"

"Finally.." Blue mustered all he had left once Red rolled off his back and laid in the water to get up and stretch.

Red sat up with a plead in his eyes to Vio and the others. "But I don't wanna goooo!"

Vio picked up one of the tote bags with one and and held the umbrella under his other arm. "Sorry Red, but it's almost dark out, and we still have a long way to walk back home."

Blue looked down at Red, who was now being struck in the head with exhaustion like a bomb and started rubbing his eyes.

He looked at Vio, Shadow and Green walking over to the back gate exit already, leaving him alone to take care of Red.

"Sooo, Vio, how much courage did you need to be able to go out in the water~?" Shadow smirked once he was at the same pace with Vio who just kept walking as if Shadow never showed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vio refused to verbally admit his phobia of water, and just stuck his nose up in the air.

"Well whatever," Shadow shrugged, still keeping up with Vio's fast pace, "It was pretty noble of you."

That had Vio slow down a bit and think on what his shadow just said. "Honestly?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders again and smirked. "Kinda. But you DID say you weren't sure what I was talking about~"

Letting out a sigh, Vio stood close the his shadow's side but tried not to let him see the smile sneak on his face.

Way back at the water, Blue knew that once Red got tired, there was no luck on getting him to move so Blue bent down, wrapped two arms around Red's waist and lifted him up so Red's head was resting on his shoulder and that his waist was firmly place on his pelvis.

The young boy was still wake, so he wrapped his small arms around Blue's neck and watched the sun set right above the water.

"Blue...did you see me swim today..?" he whispered quietly next to his ear.

"Mmhmm, we all did, Red." Blue replied in a low voice, not disturbing the peaceful air circling around them at the moment.

The boy smiled up against Blue's ear. "Good...I'm glad you're not hurt, Blue. I would never let a mean octopus hurt you like that."

Blue slightly nodded, feeling his blush coming back to his face. "You mean that?"

"Mmm...," Red's eyes fluttered closed at the rhythm of Blue's walking and let out a yawn. "Can...can we come back tomorrow?"

The older boy ran a hand smoothly up and down his bare back to help him fall asleep easier. "We'll see, Red.."

Red took one last look at the bright orange sunset above the Lake before nodding off to sleep.

**A/N: Please review! I can always use the tips!**

**(1)- Read the last one. xD**

**(2)- That would have been the perfect time to rape Red, wouldn't it? LOL sorry for that..x'D**

**(3)- Yeah, I wanted to include Shadow in this, so I made him magically...be there in the sunlight with them...Cuz he can. C8**

**(4)- I would think he would still prefer the dark, so I made him live in the basement like the creep he is...~**

**(5)- It is a lake, but I'm just going to refer to it as beach.**

**(6)- Why does Vio have a fear of water, I thought Red was? D8 Red is just afraid of octopusses, not the actual water, so I thought it would be cute to have Vio conquer his own phobia of the water along with Red at the end...eue**


End file.
